


Assassin Logan AU

by SilverSunshine2012



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassin, Assassin AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSunshine2012/pseuds/SilverSunshine2012
Summary: Based on a drawing by @bleepblopbloop56 and the story idea reblogged onto it by @serenitythepanther on tumblr.





	Assassin Logan AU

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be a one-shot. I'm not sure yet. I hope ya'll enjoy nonetheless! Also I wrote this a while ago. https://bleepblopbloop56.tumblr.com/post/182415057083/here-ya-go-hope-this-is-okay-i-drew-it-on-the This is the post this fic is based on.

Agent Crofter,  
We have intel that Brewers and Slythe are holding a large venue in their private building on 4th St tomorrow at 21:00. Our sources say that most of the attendees will likely have information in regards to their underground dealings. Your objective is to obtain one of these individuals and bring them in for questioning.  
All other guests are to remain in tact, and oblivious. You know the drill. Everything you will need to gain access to the venue are enclosed. Stay vigil, Agent.  
A.A.I.

Logan looked at the fake ID and invitation that had been sent by the Authorized Assassins Initiative. He sighed. Yet another social, “no blood” mission. He was honestly getting sick of these. He’d much rather do missions that involved simply breaking and entering, sneaking past or killing anyone in his way, getting the job over and done with, and leaving. Unfortunately, his new employers didn’t operate quite that way. He had to deal with far more “undercover” missions since working with the government. He burned the note, per procedure and protocol, then proceeded to ready himself for tomorrow’s events.  
~~~  
“Oh c’mon, Virgie, ya can’t just stay locked up in that dungeon you call your apartment!” said a voice on the other line.  
“Yes, I can, Rem. And I plan on it. For a long time,” Virgil replied. His friend was currently trying to convince him to go to his party on the 20th floor, and Virgil repeatedly denied. He hated parties. Way too many people all getting drunk and talking about things he didn’t understand? Yeah. That sounded like a blast.  
“Virgil, I swear, I am going to get you outta that rat’s nest. You need t’lighten up a lil! Tell ya what. You come tomorrow, and I leave you alone for a whooollee week,” the voice replied. Virgil could just hear the pretentious smirk in his voice, the one Remy always wore when he knew he’d worn someone down and was about to get his way.  
“..A month.” A dramatic, offended scoff came from the other line.  
“You hurt me Virgie! Two weeks.”  
“Three.”  
“Two, and I’ll throw in two large meat lover’s supreme and that coffee you liked so much.”  
“Done.” Click.  
Virgil hung his head and sighed. Damnit. He’d just agreed to go to a party for two weeks of peace and fancyass coffee. Well.. At least he’d have a decent amount of food for a little while.  
~~~  
Logan had gotten through the security without much of a problem. He only brought the invitation and identification as a back-up since he went in through the “back door” as they call it. He was currently at the party and donned a dark blue dress that complimented his form, according to Roman that is, and had a knife hidden on his person, strapped to his thigh under the dress.  
He assessed his surroundings. The party seemed to take up the entire floor, and Logan made mental notes of all the different rooms, corners, crevices, etc. so as to have the ability to make use of them later on in the night. There was an open bar and buffet table brandished with all kinds of outlandish design and food, a large terrace/balcony with more fancy furnishings, more than one set of bathrooms including a few single stall rooms for nonbinary and transgendered individuals, a ballroom, and much more. The entire floor was crowded with people, most of which were enjoying the food, chatting it up with the other rich folk and boasting about this and that, and taking full advantage of the open bar.  
Once Logan had the place mapped out, he began searching for a target. There was a man in a black suit with a deep purple dress shirt and no tie. The man stayed near the walls, as if trying to remain unseen. Logan frowned slightly. He seemed a bit.. Out of place. And yet he wore an expensive suit complete with slacks, shoes and jeweled cufflinks, and more importantly he was here. He must have the kind of info he needed. ..right?  
~~~~  
~~~~  
Virgil...  
~~~  
Logan walked over to the man, thinking he'd be an easier target. He sauntered over, taking full advantage of the dress and heels he was wearing in order to show off his body as he made it look like he was simply getting away from the crowd rather than being obvious by walking over to the man specifically. With pride, Logan noticed the man blush as he got closer and he even caught him staring. Perfect.  
“Lovely night, but awful company,” he stated simply in the general direction of the man, who appeared more flustered by the way he drummed his fingers nervously on his glass and made an effort to look anywhere but at Logan. He smirked, not quite facing the man, and tried again.  
“Surely the balcony’s less crowded.” As he spoke he kept his movements sultry, but subtle. Finally, the other man spoke.  
“U- uh.. maybe..” he sputtered. He cleared his throat and seemed to try and make himself look more confident, even though it was obvious he was not. Logan decided that he should try a different approach with this one.  
“So why’re you here? Don't seem to be having much fun over here.” The man flinched slightly, then sighed.  
“A ‘friend’ of mine insisted.. Then promised to leave me alone if I came just this once.” Ahh, so Logan was correct. He was out of place here. Interesting. He gave a small nod of understanding.  
“I've never much cared for venues such as this myself. Far too many heads with far too little brains between them all.” The other man gave a slight snort at that, making Logan smirk. He held out his hand to shake. “Logan.”  
“Uh.. Virgil,” he stated with slight trepidation before taking the hand offered to him.  
“Let's get out of here,” he stated simply with a small smirk.  
~~~  
Virgil looked at the man and blinked. Oh shit was this guy going to take him to some hotel and try and have sex?! What was he thinking! He knew he shouldn't have come here and now he was going to have to either go through the awkwardness of telling this guy he wasn't interested- though.. that may not be entirely true.. Could he? Just this once? Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.. He didn't know. How the fuck should he know he's never been with anyone! ‘Sigh.. Okay, Virgil. You can do this,’ he thought to himself.  
By the time he had thought of something to say, the man had already started pulling him along and out of the building. SHIT! How'd he get so distracted?! He didn't even know this man!


End file.
